Lani's New Dawning
by writerrc
Summary: This is a story about a girl, who becomes more than a girl. Her name is Lani Rose she's 14, and unlike every 14 year old girl she's the Queen of the Veela. Find out how she deals with her new discovery and what happens to her.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: Unless you've been living under a rock or don't know how to read, this is a fan fiction story. I do not own Harry Potter, though I wouldn't mind to.  
  
In the deep forests of Romania was a young girl named Lani Rose and her two parents Jeff Rose and Barbara Rose. They were on one of their many trips. Mr. and Mrs. Rose were American Draconologists, which are people who study dragons. This wasn't the first time they went to Romania, but this time would be special especially for Lani. Barbara was unpacking the lunch in their campsites, which were surrounded by other scientists and tourist. Lani, who was 4 years of age at the time, was drinking juice from her little Winnie the Pooh cup. With a huge smile on her face she spilled her juice on her bib on purpose to see if it would go through. "No Lani no!" Mrs. Rose scolded as she changed her bib and filled up her cup. Mr. Rose was busy reading about serpent dragons. Mrs. Rose walked over to him with Lani in her arms and gave him his lunch. "Still looking up serpent dragons I see." said Mrs. Rose looking at the book. Suddenly there was a slight rumbling from the ground "What was that?" said Mr. Rose as he picked up his wand and ran to his suitcase and brought out a draconogram. A dragon appeared from the near by forest. The dragon was a shocking, eye piercing, blue, there also appeared to be a person on top of it, but the dragon's head covered it. It walked over to two young British wizards. They stood there shocked and didn't move a muscle; it didn't look like they were breathing either. Mr. Rose yelled a spell that made and the two young wizards fly back away from the dragon. Lani started to cry, the dragon heard her. It knocked down the tent and took up Lani with its tail. "Give me her back, now!" said Mrs. Rose sternly. Lani feel asleep as if the dragon tail was a tranquillizer of some sort. The dragon calmly walked away from the campsite. No one tried to get Lani back; they just stood there looking at the person on the back of the dragon, stunned. 


	2. New Commencement

Lani awoke it felt as if she was asleep for months or even years, actually she did sleep for years 10 years to be exact. She stood up; she was wearing a long white long sleeved dress. There was an old rusty brown book beside her it said something in another language. Lani opened the book and turned the pages looking if there was any part in English." what?" she said, but it came out like the language in the book. Suddenly a dragon came out of the water it looked like the same one that had kidnapped her. The dragon placed its tail down and a person with long silvery hair, a dress that was the same style as Lani's, but this one matched the brightness of her hair. She walked down the dragon's tail as gracefully as a new bride down a chapel aisle, but without the "Here comes the bride" music. "Hello Lani" she said in English. "Hi." Lani wondered how the lady knew her name. Lani thought how come she's speaking English all of a sudden and how did she remember her own name let alone how to talk. " Do you know where my parents are?" "They are where they belong." said the women calmly "Can I see them?" asked Lani wondering where is where they belong "No, you do not belong with them" said the lady. "Why not?" said Lani sounding slightly angry. Wait.... don't tell me my parents were killed by Who-Should-Not-Be- Named and I have a scar on my forehead" she felt her forehead" Maybe not there. Is it my arm, my leg, or is it my..."she trailed off as she watched the lady fall to the ground." You are our queen." the lady put her head in the grass and started to talk in the language similar to the one in the book. Lani looked around her cheeks became red." I'm your queen?" But I'm only, how old am I?" she asked,"You are 14 and will look 14 your non vanishing life" she said as she stood up. "I'll always be 14 and my life will never go away," said Lani as she thought about how she won't be able to get onto rated R movies, forever. "Come with me" said the lady, as she leaded Lani on the dragon. Lani hoped that this was a dream or a nightmare; she didn't want to have responsibility or power over the Veelas. 


	3. The Amphisbeana

Disclaimer: OK like I said before I don't own anything that has to do with the Harry Potter book series, but if I did I wouldn't be in front of this 80's computer. The lady led Lani to a tiny village at the foot of a mountain. Most of the houses looked the same. They were gigantis with a lot of windows; you could see their long silvery hair hanging out of the window as they passed by. A chubby little messenger, who looked different from the rest of the village, stood on a tiny hill (it didn't make her look any bigger). She held up a scroll and read "We have found our queen!" said the short messenger. Everyone looked around; Lani sat down, so no one would see her especially her hair. The messenger continued," Our queen is" there was a long pause" It is her!" yelled the messenger as she pointed to Lani. Lani became redder, she stood up, and had a huge grin on her face. Everyone bowed and started to speak the language in the book. "Will you like to speak our queen?" said the messenger as she backed up. Lani shook her head, the lady led Lani to the tiny hill. Lani wanted to run, but she couldn't by the crowd standing around her. "Uh.I can't be your queen," said Lani shaking. The crowd stood up, a really tall long haired woman said, "You have to be our queen, we need someone to lead our army, against the Amphisbaena" "What's that?" "It's a dragon it's has 2 heads and eats Veelas for it's health." said the woman. Lani looked around thinking about how she being only 14 would save a whole village."OK" she said, "I'll be your queen."  
  
She stepped down and went to the lady that brought her there. "I have some questions to ask you," she said. The lady led her to a house with all gold furniture. "Who are you?" Lani said as she sat down. "I am Zahara, the Princess of the Veela" she replied. "Why can't you be the queen?" said Lani. "My mother was the queen, until she got killed by the Amphisbaena" said Zahara still standing up. "I thought the queen would live forever," said Lani as she stood up. "They can, the only thing that can destroy them is the Amphisbaena." replied Zahara "Why does it need to eat the Veela?" said Lani she had a lot of questions in her head and wanted to get them out before she forgot. "Because. Veela help their species to stay alive," replied Zahara. "How do you know in the queen?" asked Lani "I know.."she trailed off. A little tan girl with long silvery hair that was taller than her walked in." Mommy" she said to Zahara "There's a big monster in the water over there "she said in her tiny voice. 


	4. Spirit

Disclaimer: I'm not going to say this again, I don't own anything that has to do with the Hp books, but if you even think about taking my story, I'll call my personal hit man to have you killed. (J/p)  
  
Lani thought about how she would take care of the "big monster", she didn't know any magic. They ran outside to see dragon with a lion's head was the main, then a goat's head sprouted from its back, and its tail had a serpent's head. Lani ran and hid behind a tree, the little girl followed. "Help us!" she said with tears in her eyes. Lani wanted to, but didn't know how. "Please" the little girl gave her puppy eyes. Lani ran towards the dragon "Leave us alone!" she said, but it came out the same as the words in the book. The dragon lifted its goat head and put it in Lani's face. Lani stood there wanting to run. The dragon roared, Lani shook, her heart was beeping faster every second. Out of the air a ghost like women that looked like Zahara, with a blue light following her. It flew towards the dragon, the ghost touched the dragon's lion like head and said something. The dragon began to melt. The ghost stared at Lani and flew away. Lani didn't know what it was, or how it got there. But Lani had a lot of new worries that no other girl her age would ever have. How would I take care of this whole village? Will that ghost always help me? Why did it help me?  
  
HA HA you have to wait next month to see what happens to Lani and remember to add a review please!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!! Email me the link if you have a fanfic, I'll be glad to read yours. 


End file.
